Charming Mathematic/Transcript
DIALOGUE TJ and his friends are about to do some crazy adventures. Only if trouble’s behind it. TJ meets Mizo, A cool and calm snow fairy individual who has been put under a curse by his Ex-girlfriend and cheerleading captain, Polly Shaw. Moko was there to save the day. Giving TJ a kiss on a cheek as an apology for not being there with him. (Eight weeks passed and the rest of the students are getting midterms on their math test. A very beautiful woman named Cynthia Lewis, a mathematics teacher with short black hair in a bob and wears brown glasses. She wears a white shirt that exposes her chest and a short black skirt and matching high heels. She walks in a graceful manner while passing everybody’s test papers with TJ there as a student. His expression was an anxious look on his face whenever she’s around him. She begins to tell all the students about the midterms for their next week ). Cynthia: Alright, class, I got all your math assignments right here. I know you did a good job, but some of you didn’t make the cut. Anyway, These tests are very important and that’s why they get send home early because homework. I got a lot of A’s and B’s on your papers to see if you did a nice job. Make sure to check before you get out of class and remember, Midterms will be here next week, so make sure you keep it up. Boy student: Wait, what? Girl student: Are you joking? Midterms? Boy student 2: That’s crazy! Girl student 2: So unfair! (The bell rings for the students to go to lunch and the other students that go to do their free time in the hallways with their friends. TJ picks up his things as soon as Cynthia walks towards him and begins to talk to him ). Cynthia: TJ, You have been struggling a little bit. Are you okay with your paper that I sent you? TJ: Yes, But just a little bit, Ma'am. I'm can do my homework yet I'm having a hard time on doing it. Don't worry. I'll do better. Cynthia: Oh, But I can help you when you're not in your regular classroom. Maybe, after all the classes once you go to your dorm, We can studied here. Am I making you uncomfortable, TJ ? TJ: Oh, no. You're good. It's just that I was wondering If I can study harder by myself until Midterms is here next week. So, Thank you but no thank you. Maybe some other time. Cynthia: You're such a sweetheart, TJ. How about a lollipop before you go to your other class ? You like lollipops, do you ? TJ: Yes, I do. Thank you, Miss Lewis. I'll try my very best to work on this test. And I hope I'll get it done. Cynthia: But, please take your time. No rush. Have a nice day. TJ: Bye, Miss Lewis. ( Due to her sexual appearance, such as her exposing cleavage and little short skirt, He begins to feel weirded out, But appreciate her kindness when she ask him about his paperwork. He holds the assignment paper that he's going to worked on. In the hallway, Matthew and Dalton were talking with Kuru who was sitting on the bottom of the steps and yukei was standing, writing his own personal notes and puts them away and Mizo is sitting next to Kuru, with a lollipop in his mouth ). TJ: Hey, guys. What you up to ? Matthew: It's our little break time. Dalton and I found out that we don't have Midterms. Well, except for me. Because I passed it. I had to do some missions because I keep on slacking a lot. First, Bob and Sally, Then, Hana, And Michael and of course, Miss Polly. I got to to get my work done. So, you doing midterms ? TJ: I am. But I’m constantly trying to figure it out by myself and I keep on messing it up. Kuru: You’ll do better. My teacher was too busy impressing on those ladies at the hallways. As it turns out, That they’re nurses from some other school. He was such a weirdo today. Everybody was laughing at him. As for me, I got a D. Kinda sucks, but you know. Yukei: I can’t believe I got an A on my algebra test. I feel like I’m getting lucky because of it. Kuru: As If. You barely got another pages on the book to get it done so fast. Yukei: Unlike you, I chose to pay attention and stop staring at some unorthodox women before I get myself in trouble. What about you, Mizo ? Mizo: I got a B on my test. My teacher said I need to do a better job and She said I can get a free candy bar If I did. Dalton: Man, Those are for suckers. Why not a fricking pop bottle instead ? That would be a lot easier. And think of this, A first step on a midterm and get a high score will be perfect for all of you. Matthew: Okay, I feel like I’m in a school drama here. By the way, I pull a prank on Frank today. I put jello on his chair to make it funny on him when he try to take away my Xbox. The look on his face was priceless, he looked very mad. Ha. Ha. Dalton: Dude, you better be careful. Because Frank will seriously be erupt like a fuming volcano. He will literally beat you until you’re bruised like a rotten fruit on a street at a corner I’m telling ya. He’s swirls around like a tornado. ( Frank literally came out of the teacher’s lounge with an angry look in his face and his backside has jello on it from sitting on the chair. Frank’s clenched his fists and breathes heavily. He gritted his teeth when he shouts Matthew’s name ). Frank: MATTHEW ! You fricking dingbat ! Kuru: Oh shit. He’s like a rampaging wrestler on live TV. Yukei: I don’t know about that. More like an angry coach from a basketball team, don’t you think ? Something like that. Mizo: More like a hotel owner when someone didn’t even pay for the bill. Could be someone who acts like it. Frank: You stupid Jerk ! I can’t believe that you put jello in my goddamn chair ! What did you do that for ? Another of your schemes ? Matthew: Probably payback since you try to steal my Xbox and then you try to throw it in the river by yourself. Because you’re Catherine’s precious little servant who will do anything for her. Frank: Don’t talk about dumb things about my Wife, Moron. I don’t need you to be in my damn business when I got work to do. I'll kill you before you can say anything. Especially you and your socialites keep on messing it up for me. Matthew: They're not socialites, They are associates. And you better not take away my Xbox. I don't need to listen to your crap or other things that you say about all of us in school. Frank: You're one to talk, Dingbat. I never give you second chances ever since I met your ass. I wished I could fool you whenever I had fights with you. Matthew: You don't fool me, old timer. Frank: Angrier: Can you just be a little accurate about the bullshit and things that you have caused that really gives me gray hair or how about you're the one who ruined my truck ?! Matthew: Accuracy doesn't suits you at all. I think your "truck" was a huge mistake ! On a side note, I got my things done and simple. So, It's stupid being you. Frank: YOU FRICKING JERK ! I'M GONNA PUT MY HANDS ON YOU ! Dalton: Frank, Calm your ass down, please ? You're giving me a headache and everybody's watching you. So, move along. Frank: I will give you a payback, Idiot. If It's the last thing I ever do. So, you better watch yourself or else ! ( Frank leaves in a huff and Matthew begins to tease him. As soon as Frank goes to the bathroom, Matthew says one more comment ). Matthew: If you keep on acting up, I'll give you an ass beat, and then afterwards If you try to steal it again, I'm gonna get ya ! Go get Rekt ! Frank: Screw you, Jerk ! ( He slammed the door in the bathroom stalls ). Matthew: This makes us even. I hope so If I can hit him in the head with a shovel. Dalton: Oh, Jeez. Anyway, I got to see If there's any donuts at the cafeteria. Kuru: Aw, man, I got to head back to my language arts class to do more "Specific Standard" about books of history. Yukei: I got to head down to the library to do my homework assessments. Matthew: I'm heading down to see Arielle If she has any potion bombs for me to use. It's supposed to be for my art project, but I'd figured it would be nice that way. Mizo: I'm going to my math class to worked on some numbers and calculation. I better keep this up, before I'll lose my popsicle sticks again. ( Dalton goes to another hallway, Kuru uses his wings to fly off, Yukei rides his broomstick to go to his class and Mizo crawls into a ceiling vent by using his super Jump to get in the ceiling, leaving Matthew and TJ by themselves ). TJ: Sounds like everybody has their own schedules. What about you ? Matthew: I got to defend a city called "Rock Island" where a lava monster keeps melting up the place. And after that, More fighting a lot of dumb and cantankerous people. But first, I’m gonna be in the gym room doing basketball practices. Hopefully, they’ll take care of the damage that happened before eight weeks. TJ: Sounds nice. Gee, I wish I could help and save the day and rescue people whenever they need help in a situation. Matthew: Pal, I like you, but you’re too sweet and innocent to do dangerous stuff like me and Arielle get to do. You just gotta stay focused on your schoolwork and you’ll be fine. Arielle is in the cafeteria room with Dave. Wanna go ? TJ: Sure. Let’s go. ( In the cafeteria, Dave was reading newspaper and has an anxious look on his face, while Arielle puts art crayons and paint brushes in a blue box. Then, she organizes them by counting one by one in her head. She puts her business papers in her satchel bag along with her pencils and erasers ). Dave: I don’t think I’ll be able to do my essay for the school photograph shop. There is no way that I can put an example and pull off a stunt like those guys did at some random football game. Arielle: I’m sure you can do it. No one will ever think your work is terrible. And I hope they won’t be able to put dirt on you. Dave: Gee, I suppose. People convince me otherwise that If I get this through, I might get more money from the bank. Anyway, you got things going on around ? Arielle: I’m not doing anything. Well, except I had to finish my test exams for the next trimester dance. The magic theme will be dark side and manipulation. Dave: I have been taking care of the dogs from my boss. And I’ve been training them for two weeks now. They have been doing a lot of tricks as I told them to. Like, sit, roll over, play dead and fetch. It’s just two bulldogs with blue and red collars to compete a dog contest. Arielle: That sounds very exciting. I would give it a paws up and give you a gold star. ( Sits down on a chair by the vending machine ). So, any news on the whole newspaper club gonna take down their report chart or did they just take a moment of hiatus to keep it that way ? Dave: Probably, a moment of hiatus. Like a break time thing. That duplex center is gonna be remodel for the highest bid of the academic funds from Fairy Tale. It says it on the news. It paid off a lot of money to handle charity business. Arielle: Well, I guess the Duplex center really got on top of the subject just like I thought. Dave: Everything has been better now than ever. I mean, there’s lot of dark magic and a whole lot of crazy energy that has happened and it smells like laces and papers from the copy machine. Just imagine, do you see it as much ? Arielle: I don’t see it as much and I really don’t understand on what you’re talking about. Is it a spell or something around here ? Dave: Well, I picked up some handcuffs laying outside of the parking lot and I, Uh, Think it was like a joke or something. Then, it smells like perfume. And there’s like a little note on it and I find it very sick as hell for a moment. It’s like a warning and threatening message. Arielle: wondering: What kind of message does that sound off ? Dave: I can’t believe that I found this. Arielle: Let me see. Please ? Dave: Sure. Go right ahead. ( He gently gives it to her and she takes the handcuffs. She looks at the red leopard print with blood stains on it, which Arielle makes a horrified expression. She sees the note as she holds the handcuffs in her left hand. The note was from Dalton’s girlfriend, Sheila Haru. The note is a threat to see Dalton. Sheila’s voice ranged in Arielle’s head ). Sheila’s voice: “Hi, you over exaggerating Selkie. Good to see that you have my Man in that trash of a school. I know what you’re up to and I wish you need help. So, don’t do it at all. You talked about me carrying chainsaws, weapons or any kind of my inappropriate Item that I have in my room. At least, I got my stuff and objects at my house, ready to be prepared. I can pay for some new ones. You think you can say shit behind my back, but not anymore. I’m officially done with your constant meddling being involved between Dalton in my business. So, no more doing that. I don’t want to sound dramatic or anything, but I’ll be coming for Dalton to see him or just kill him. Then, Kill you and your so-called friends. I wish I could beat you. From Sheila”. ( Arielle looks extremely upset and throws the note in the fireplace. She stomps the handcuffs four times and throws it away in the hallway by the staircase. She sighed heavily and sits down. Then, pushes her hair back ). Arielle: It’s all about Dalton. It’s Sheila. She’s stalking and on the prowl again. So much toxicity around here happens all the time because of her. Dave: But she’s in prison, Isn’t she ? I mean, My brother is still safe from harm. At least for the time being. Arielle: Well, She’s not gonna have her hands on Dalton. She’s gonna pay for her crimes on what has happened around here. Dave: You know what I ? We should put some locks on the gate, so that way she won’t get in. Unless, Dezzler or someone else caught her carrying a chainsaw or any kind or weapon that she has in her hand. I’m not trying to sound crazy, But it will give it a decent try. Arielle: Interesting theory. That could be a good idea. You don’t sound crazy. So, Thank you. There’s rumors of her that she spreads herself for money. Other girls keep on reminding her saying “Keep your legs closed like a door when you’re around with Dalton”. She never keeps herself closed. Dave: I don’t know, Arielle. It’s just that it sounds like she wants another war to start. Just so that she can stalk people again. I bet you’re getting cold feet Just like the time she almost hurt you at the courthouse. She thinks you’re gonna regret it. Don’t you think ? Arielle: I’m not getting cold feet. She tried to stab me with a knife. She was out of control because of her crimes and I was good and I don’t regret it when she try to fight me. Dave: As much as there’s a pinpoint brink of a disaster coming ahead, I should just say keep it okay and under pressured. I don’t want Dalton to know about his relationship and Sheila’s abusiveness. Arielle: Your brother shouldn’t be in that situation like that. All because she cheated on him. Dave: Yeah, I supposed you’re right. But, please don‘t ever get involved in those kind of problems. Especially you almost got killed at the courthouse. Arielle: Trust me. I know how to handle myself when I’m in another room with some lunatic bitch with rabid thoughts going on in her mind. ( Suddenly, Dave’s phone ranged in his pocket. He takes out quickly and starts to talk to his boss). Dave: Yes. Hello ? Oh hey. Hi boss. ( His boss starts to talked about his dogs went into the pizza store and causing mischief around the costumers ). Wait, WHAT ?! But... I... I just put them in the cage. What do you mean ”they played with the costumers” ? Great. Fine. I should’ve known better. Okay. I’ll be on my way. Okay. Goodbye. ( He shuts off his phone and puts it in his pocket ). Sorry about that, Arielle. i accidentally left the bulldogs cages unlocked and they ranned off. I don’t how do they get to the pizza store without no one noticing ? Arielle: Maybe, They smelled some pizza boxes when one of your coworkers was going to the store ? Dave: Good point. Well, I got to get going and get the dogs. Plus, It’s my day off so, I’m gonna play with them and teach them a lesson on not going to get in trouble. Especially, going to some place where I worked at. Bye Bye ! ( He gets into a hurry as runs into a wall by the main hall and hits himself in the face ). Dave: Sorry my bad ! ( He pulls himself together and leaves. Arielle giggles and starts to packed up her stuff. She wonders if Sheila did got out of jail and tries to harm Dalton. She snaps out of it and leaves. Just as when she stops to feel hot air in the air conditioner ). Arielle: Why is it hot in here ? I wished they didn’t do that under different circumstances. ( She blows her ice breathe magic to keep it cool with cool air. She sighs and goes to the grocery store to get some items for herself. Meanwhile, TJ and Matthew are walking in the other side of the hallway. They wonder around and see students wearing pink and white. Others are wearing purple and red for the dance ). Matthew: Great. ( Looks at his phone ) I got a text from Kuru and he said that his text exams are today and now, I got to help him out. That’s a typical ending results report, Bro. I wish he could’ve told me sooner. TJ: How come you get to go to school while maintaining a Job at the same time ? Matthew: Business. My parents said I need to get an education but also accepts the fact that I help saved the day. So, If I get a break, I have to save somebody. That’s our rule to defend the world. Whether it’s in outer space, the park or some restaurant where I can get a burger. You named it. TJ: Sounds Interesting. I bet If I could be a monster like you guys, I will help out too. Matthew: If some situation calls for it. I rather not let you get killed. You’re way too important for all of us. You’re way too nice to be in stuff like that. We fight, get hurt and all of those type of things. I try to keep this thing up for a while. Are you feeling okay about this midterms thing ? TJ: I’m trying to get ahead of it, but I feel like its not working. Matthew: You’ll do fine. I know I can’t help you, but I’ll be back when you get your grades up. That’s the important part. I got to go to my classroom by myself without my teacher. I have to use a computer to type the ”usual guideline” meaning I have to write some checks for a spelling bee contest tonight. TJ: That sounds so much fun. I find it very amusing. So, what’s it like ? Matthew: Stressful but good on some occasions. Well, more occasions to be exact. ( They noticed in the fitness room that a lot of monster students are taking pictures while other talk with each other. Matthew and TJ walks through the crowd of students to see what’s going on ). TJ: What’s happening here ? Is this a get together party or what ? Matthew: I have no Idea, but it might be a big surprise for everybody who has better grades or not. But you’ll get it once you finished your midterms paper. I feel like it’s been a huge chaos here. TJ: I don’t undertsand. This crowd of people are like taking pictures or something. ( They get out from the crowd and see Moko doing a pole dance. The girls became amazed while the boys become jealous of Moko’s slender body. His hair was shiny and his eyes were gleaming. The crowd of girls went wild for him. Matthew was confused while TJ was shocked by the commotion of people looking at Moko’s body ). Matthew: Is it me or does Moko kinda acts like a stripper ? TJ: He’s performing I think. There’s nothing wrong with that, Isn’t it ? He seems to be like a celebrity or like a famous monster in Yokai. Matthew: Are you sure about that ? He’s a Vampire. He is the most popular guy in this school because his dad and mom are both master and Duchess of the rich royals lineage. He has the full package. ( He continues to talk about Moko’s high status as a student and a hero while TJ looks at him ). My family knows everything about him. And when I say “full package” means he has the attractiveness and personality. He could be like a movie star if his reflection can appeared in some pictures. Hey, are you even listening to me ? ( TJ snaps out of his distraction and focus on reality ). TJ: Sorry. It’s just that I... I feel like some spark inside of just click whenever I see him a lot. Kinda like the first day when I fall on the ground in front of him. It felt really... genuine. Matthew: Kid, You’re just thinking about some things. Moko can sometimes hypnotized people whatever he pleased or like. He’s like Dracula in some way. Do you understand ? TJ: Yeah. I got it. ( Suddenly, Dezzler came and use an air horn to get the students attention. He blows it and the students screamed and pay attention to Dezzler as he walked into the room ). Dezzler: Alright, students. That will be enough of this magic pole extravaganza. So, please save it for next time when there’s a more responsible matter in hand. Everybody get back to class. All of you. Go ! You’re gonna be late. Excuse me. No shoving or pushing. ( As Dezzler rallied the students, TJ and Matthew stayed behind to see what’s going on. Moko was sitting on the pole stand as he picked up some gold coin candy bars lying around ). Matthew: Boy, What in the hell are you doing ? Acting like dancing in a club or something ? Did you plan that yourself or somebody made you do it ? Moko: I kinda went wild on drinking red punch and some of the girls that blushed and fawned over me. I think I got them all riled up. It was just for a publicity stunt. Matthew: Oh, A publicit you stunt. How imaginative. You know if I were you, I better perform in a different environment than at school. A lot of guys have been hating on you. Moko: Let them hate. They’re nothing to me. ( He notices TJ looking around ) Hi, TJ, good to see you again. TJ: timidly: It’s been a while, hasn’t it ? Like what you did just about now. Do you do this thing all the time ? Moko: If I feel like it. I do it for fun. Not for attention and I get to get the day off because of my schedule. Matthew: Jeez, Everybody’s has their own schedule. Well, TJ has midterms next week while I’ll be doing some typing tests on my computer helping out the spelling bee that Dezzler prepped up tonight. Moko: Midterms ? You mean you got homework assignnment from Miss Lewis ? TJ: Uh, Yeah, I just had a hard time on doing it. I’m still bad at it, you know. It’s a math test and I tried so hard to finish it by myself. I don’t think that I could do this. Moko: Well, Maybe I can help you. Since I’m not doing anything and it’s my day off, I can help you. You won’t get a bad grade because I can help you out with your homework. So, what do you say ? TJ: Sure. You can help me. After all, You did saved us from all of those fairy tale members from harm. Moko: Yeah, sure thing. Third lunch will be here at any soon till fourth hour. So, meet me at the balcony at 12:45, Got it ? ( He winks at him and smiles, making TJ blushed and turn his face red ). TJ: Uh, Yes. I will. ( Excited ). Yes ! Of course ! Thank you. I got help that I need. Right, Matthew ? ( Matthew was too busy eating a lot of sweet cakes by the food platter at the lunch ladie’s counter and turns around to look at TJ ). Matthew: Sorry. I was just eating a lot of this decent food. I heard a little bit of your conversation and Moko can help you out. ( He looks at his phone to see what time it is and begins to leave TJ and Moko. He put a lot of sweet cakes in his bag ). Matthew: Well, I hate to be in this conversation, But I got to run. So, see ya later once you get started on your test and I hope you’ll do a great Job, TJ. I know you can do it, buddy. So see ya. TJ: See you later, Matthew. Good luck on your typing test. Matthew: Thanks. And Moko. Maybe next time, try not to be a stripper in the cafeteria with no teachers around, Okay ? Moko: Yes, Matthew. Maybe I’ll do it in the parking lot on Friday. Matthew: Good to know. ( He leaves and goes to his classroom by himself ). Moko: And I’ll go and eat something in the teacher’s lounge. So, remember what I said ? TJ: Yes. 12:45 O’clock at the balcony. Got it in my mind. Moko: Good. Then I’ll see you till third lunch is over. Later. TJ: Uh, Cool. Bye. ( He begins to feel awkward and watches Moko leaves the cafeteria ). TJ: ( chuckles nervously ) I hope it’s not gonna be a total disaster. ( Meanwhile, Arielle came out of the store which is called the “Grossery store”. She carries two bags in her left hand while talking on the phone with her mother when she goes to her car to put groceries away ). Arielle ( on the phone ) : Sorry, About your flowers, mom. But you know it was an accident when that mailman was delivering a package for dad’s work. Look, I know you’re worrying about me, But I can take care of myself and I don’t need no one to handle my problems. I’m good when I‘m in a nice position. ( Suddenly, She notices Sheila’s Fling, Trenton Barlett. The school Jock and the guy who slepted with Sheila and Dalton’s former friend. Arielle’s Expression became serious and firm and she was ready to confront him ). Arielle: I got to call you back, Mom. There’s something I need to do. I’ll call you when you’re not busy. ( She shuts off her phone and shuts the back off the car and start walking toward to Trenton. Her heels click very loudly as she walks closer when he’s talking to one of his friends on his cellphone ). Trenton: Calm down, Okay ? It was just a one time thing. Nothing personal. It’s just that I have been seeing her... ( He notices Arielle walking towards him in a serious manner to confront him. He quickly stops his conversation on the phone with his friend ). ... For the last time or four weeks. Look, Call me if you see anything fishy, Alright ? Good. Bye. ( He shuts his phone off and Arielle stops in front of him and Trenton puts his hands in his pocket. Faking a casual introduction to her ). Category:Transcripts